Donald Duck
|Cameo = ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? La sirenita Goofy, la película Jim y el durazno gigante El Rey León 1½ El sueño de Walt |Cortos Animados = La gallinita sabia Cortos de Mickey Mouse |Serie(s) de Televisión = |Videojuegos = |Comics = Donald Gets Drafted |Atracciones = |Voz = Clarence Nash (1934-1985) Tony Anselmo (1985-present) Daniel Ross (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) Russi Taylor (Adolescente) Don Cheadle (Artificial) |Doblador de voz latino = Clarence Nash (1934-1983) Ruy Cuevas (1947-2004) Rafael Narváez (1934-1961, 1996, 2002) Leonel Ibarra (1° 2° tem La casa de Mickey Mouse) Erick Salinas (2009-Presente) Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Adolescente) Luis Leonardo Suárez (Artificial) |Doblador de voz español = Clarence Nash (1934-1983) Ruy Cuevas (1947-1999) Rafael Narváez (1934-1961, 1996) Héctor Fernández Lera (2000-Presente) |Animador = |Diseñador = |Premios = |Nombre Original = Donald Fauntleroy Duck |Nombre Hispanoamerica = Pato Donald |Nombre España = Pato Donald |Otros Nombres = |Personalidad = |Apariencia = |Género = Masculino |Especie = Pato |Nacionalidad = Estadounidense |Altura = 1,10 m |Cumpleaños = 9 de Junio |Ocupación = Marinero Actor |Objetivo = |Hogar = Hollywood (cortos clásicos) Duckburg (comics) Ciudad Disney |Familia = Huey, Dewey y Louie (Sobrinos) Scrooge McDuck (Tío) |Aliados = |Enemigos = Pete, Mortimer Mouse, Mad Doctor, Lobo Feroz, Huérfanos (en ocasiones), Eli Squinch |Amigos = Walt Disney, Mickey, Daisy, Goofy |Mascotas = |Afiliación = |Gustos = |Disgustos = }}Donald Duck (El Pato Donald en español) es un personaje ficticio de Disney, caracterizado como un pato blanco antropomórfico de ojos celestes y pupila negra, pico, piernas y pies anaranjados. Normalmente representado con una camisa de marinero, una gorra y una corbata de lazo, pero sin pantalones, Donald es el mejor amigo de Mickey Mouse, a quien a veces envidia. Apareció por primera vez en el corto de las sinfonías tontas, La gallinita sabia de 1934, más tarde este mismo año, en La ventaja del huérfano se desarrolló su personalidad irritada, como un pato de difícil entender y fácil de enojarse, esto trajo más diversión al público y a los animadores, ya que en Donald se podía poner actitudes que no encajaban con la personalidad tranquila de Mickey Mouse y con el alegre Goofy. Creación y Debut Según la caricatura Donald Gets Drafted (1942), el nombre completo de Donald es Donald Fauntleroy Duck (su segundo nombre parece ser una referencia a su sombrero de thumb|leftmarinero, que era un accesorio común para los trajes de "Little Lord Fauntleroy"). El episodio de Quack Pack "All Hands on Duck", el episodio de la Leyenda de los Tres Caballeros "Sheldgoose Square Dance" y el sitio web de Disney también declararon su nombre completo como Donald Fauntleroy Duck. El cumpleaños de Donald se reconoce oficialmente como el 9 de junio de 1934, el día en que se estrenó su película debut en el Reino Unido (en Estados Unidos se estrenó dos días antes), pero en Los tres caballeros, su cumpleaños es simplemente el "Viernes 13", mientras que en Donald's Happy Birthday, se celebra el 13 de marzo. Aunque no se muestra cronológicamente, la apariencia más juvenil de Donald fue un recuerdo de cuando era un crío, presentado en el especial de televisión animado "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" y la historia del cómic del mismo nombre. Tanto en la animación como en el cómic, presentado por Pepe Grillo, se vio naces de su huevo a Donald y lanzando uno de sus famosos berrinches simultáneamente, haciendo que perder la paciencia fuera su primera acción como criatura viviente. Solo en el cómic, se muestra que Donald obtuvo su sombrero de un marinero cuando era un bebé, cuando su abuela lo llevó a su primera visita a Duckburg. Personalidad Donald ha sido descrito como un "niño problemático" por Walt Disney. Fiel a esto, es un personaje bastante controvertido, aunque humorístico, en la naturaleza, con su rasgo de personalidad más famoso siendo su temperamento incontrolable. Después de ser empujado a un cierto punto, Donald hará una rabieta graznando agresivamente y saltando en su lugar mientras hace alarde de sus puños, por lo general como una amenaza para quien (o lo que sea) le causó su última molestia. Él también es arrogante y puede ser bastante presumido, especialmente cuando es hábil en algo. Sin embargo, esto tiende a meterlo en problemas, ya que a menudo se le pasa por la cabeza. En contraste con estos rasgos negativos, Donald es un personaje cálido y amoroso hasta su corazón. Cuando no se trata de un problema, Donald puede ser bastante jovial y amistoso, y generalmente trata de mantener su temperamento bajo control por el bien de su relajación y satisfacción. Donald a menudo es retratado como alguien que tiene grandes dificultades para mantener un trabajo, y puede describirse como un típico "Jack de todos los oficios, maestro de nada". Sus intentos de estas profesiones a menudo son cómicamente incorrectos, con Donald causando una calamidad después de la otra. Series Animadas Silly Symphonies En La gallinita sabia, Donald aparece como un pato que solo quiere jugar y divertirse al igual que su amigo Peter Pig, cuando La gallinita sabia le pregunta si la quiere ayudar, él le dice que le duele la tripita, ya que odia trabajar, cuando la gallinita se va él sigue divirtiéndose, días después se reúne con Peter para jugar en el Club de los Holgazanes, cuando la gallinita va a preguntarles si la quieren ayudar, le dan la misma escusa, pero cuando la gallinita los llama para comer, va corriendo y se pelea con Peter por lo que la gallinita les da, pero cuando ve que es un plato de Aceite de Ricino contra el dolor de Barriga se da cuenta de que fue un tonto en no ayudarla. Cortos 1934 a 1936 La ventaja del huérfano es la primera vez que aparece Donald en los cortos de Mickey Mouse, donde se le da su personalidad característica, un pato un poco tranquilo que quiere ser la estrella principal, pero se irrita con gran facilidad, tiene un temperamento difícil de controlar, cuando se calma puede ser un poco tonto, en The Dognapper se le muestra un poco menos irritado, más valiente y un tanto tonto suertudo. En 1935 su importancia subió al punto de aparecer en la mayoría de los cortos de Mickey Mouse, el junto a Mickey y Goofy empezaron a trabajar juntos. En 1936 llega a tener su propio corto animado llamado Donald y Pluto. Cortos 1937 a 1945 Cortos 1946 a 1985 Películas Cameos ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? Donald se encuentra en un Club tocando el piano junto al Pato Lucas, los dos hacen una competencia cómica para divertir al público. Al final aparece con todos los Toons y ven el cuerpo derretido de Doom, cuando todo termina canta Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! con los demás Toons. Cómics Aunque hizo su debut oficial en el corto Silly Symphony, The Wise Little Hen, la primera encarnación y mención de Donald apareció en un libro de cuentos de 1931 llamado The Adventures of Mickey Mouse, donde fue mencionado por su nombre y un diseño temprano de él apareció en la parte posterior. Mientras que los dibujos animados de Donald disfrutan de una gran popularidad en los Estados Unidos y en todo el mundo, sus cómics semanales y mensuales disfrutan de su mayor popularidad en muchos países europeos, principalmente en Noruega y Finlandia, pero muchos otros países están detrás, especialmente Dinamarca, Alemania, Italia, los Países Bajos y Suecia. Videojuegos Kingdom Hearts III left|100pxDonald junto a Sora y Goofy siguen su viaje por diferentes mundo Disney, salvándolos de los sincorazón y de la Organización XIII, al igual que en las entregas anteriores de la saga, Donald utiliza su poder mágico para acabar con los malos. Parques Disney Donald es un personaje extremadamente común en los parques temáticos de Disney para encontrarse y saludar y aparece en casi todos los espectáculos y desfiles. En todas las versiones de Toontown, la casa de Donald, Miss Daisy, está disponible para un recorrido sin cita. Disneyland Walt Disney World Disneyland Paris Tokyo Disney Resort Hong Kong Disneyland Shanghai Disneyland Disney Cruise Line Galería Donald Duck/Galería Donald Duck (The Wise Little Hen).png|La gallinita sabia, 1935 Donald Duck (1934).png|1934 Donald Duck (1936).png|1936-1939 Donald Duck (1940).png|1939-1945 Donald Duck.png|1946-1985 Donald Duck 2013.png|2013-2019 Donald KH3.png|Kingdom Hearts 3 Nombre y Doblador(es) por País Clarence Nash le dio voz a Donald en varios idiomas en los primeros cortos animados: Inglés, Alemán, Español, Francés, Italiano y Portugués. Curiosidades *En los Estudios Disney, a Donald se le conoce a menudo como "El pato". *Walt Disney mismo se refirió al Pato Donald como "el niño problemático" de Disney. *En varios países la voz de Donald era normal, ya que nadie hablaba idioma Donald, actualmente la mayoría de las voces son similares a la original. *En los Cómics se dice que su color favorito es el Azul Marino *Su signo del zodiaco es Géminis Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de películas Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Videojuegos Categoría:Animales Categoría:Patos Categoría:Personajes Antropomorfos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Serie Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts III Categoría:Personaje Animado Categoría:Personajes Estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes de Silly Symphonies Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Policías Categoría:Aves Categoría:Personajes nacidos en Junio Categoría:Personajes que Cantan Categoría:Personajes de Comics Categoría:Tíos Categoría:Personaje en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood